Julie's Travel Notebook
by Julie Wtersprite
Summary: A collection of drabbles born on whatever trip I took, be it in a car, bus, train of plane. I have most of my ideas like that and always a notebook and pen with me to write them down right away. So please enjoy.  KakaSaku
1. Dream

**Dream**

"I had a dream last night," twelve year old Haruno Sakura told her teammates as she watched their sensei leave Ichiraku after confusing Naruto into footing the bill.

The blond abandoned trying to make sense of the nonesense Kakashi had just spoken and turned to the object of his affections as the girl stared thoughtfully into her bowl of ramen. "What about Sakura-chan? Did you dream about my awesome self?" He grinned and Sasuke scoffed at his other side, smirking as the pinkette narrowed her pretty emeralds.

"No, you baka," she shot, grazing his arm none too gently with her fist. "It was a really weird dream, and I mean _really_ weird."

That somehow got the attention of her teammates. Twelve year olds generally tended to get attracked to anything possibly weird.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan? Weird like Sasuke-teme being friendly or weird like a giant centipede destroying the village?"

Sasuke muttered 'dobe' but didn't say anything further as Sakura giggled. "More the first option, Naruto. Like, you know, totally impossible."

The two teammates burst out laughing while the third glared at them, not appreciating being made the object of their laughter, but staying where he was, a lack of better things to do preventing him from leaving in a huff. As they somewhat calmed down, Sakura continued.

"Well it was kind of creepy, I guess. It was Konoha, but some years in the future. You were Hokage Naruto, Sasuke-kun was nowhere to be found and the weirdest thing, I was married to Kakashi-sensei."

A moment of silence stretched over the ramen stand and Sakura suppressed another wave of giggles looking at Naruto's hanging jaw and Sasuke's twitching eyebrow. Ino had had the same reactions, combined. Then, Naruto exploded.

"Kakashi-sensei, that pervert! As if it isn't enough that he's rumored to have been with every girl in the village, now he he wants his students as well?"

Flushing from embarrassment as Ayame dropped a bowl and her father lost his footing, Sakura stood up and bonked Naruto on the head as hard as she could. Watching in satisfaction as it steamed and a huge bump rose up, she crossed her arms and huffed.

"It was a _dream_, you complete moron! As if I'd ever end up with Kakashi-sensei! Be reasonable for once in your life, you simpleton!"

And with that both Sasuke and Sakura were gone, leaving a sulking Naruto behind.

On top on the Yondaime's head, Kakashi sneezed violently and dropped his book.

Sakura had no idea that she'd just set in motion things that would decide her future.

* * *

Eighteen year old Haruno Sakura looked intently into her bowl of ramen before sighing, "I can't get over the feeling that I'm forgetting something." She mumbled to no one in particular.

On her left, Sai lifted his head and looked at her with his fake smile. "Maybe you forgot your birthday, Ugly?"

Sakura turned to scowl at him. "It's September, Sai," she deadpanned.

"So?" asked the artist cluelessly and she sighed. She opened her mouth, but Naruto beat her to whatever she might have said.

"Sakura-chan's birthday is in March, asshole."

The pale artist nodded and turned back to his ramen. "Ah. That's why you get uglier every spring."

Preventing Naruto from attempting to murder Sai with his chopsticks, Sakura sighed again and drooped into her seat. "It's just a really weird sense of déjà vu, and I don't know why."

From her right, Kakashi laid a comforting hand on her hair, ruffling it affectionately and she blushed a little, forgetting her worries as she looked into his creased eye. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll come to you sooner or later, Sakura-chan."

She forgot about it almost instantly, but not before a wondering if it maybe had something to do with the warm feeling that gripped every time Kakashi touched her or smiled at her.

* * *

Twenty five year old Hatake Sakura stopped brushing her hair and looked at her husband laying sprawled on their bed, a perplexed look on her face as a memory suddenly came back.

"You know, Kakashi," she began and he turned his head to smile at her, his unmasked face still making her giddy. "I've dreamt of this day when I was twelve. "

He barked out an amused laugh as he misunderstood her meaning. "I thought you were crazy about Sasuke back then."

She smiled and shook her head, standing up to join him in bed, the hospital could be one day without her. "You know what? It's completely unimportant," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss.

And it was unimportant, she realized. That she'd had a more or less prophetic dream when she was twelve didn't mean anything. She'd dreamed of being Sauke's bride countless times and was glad that it had only stayed a childish dream. The thing she'd pegged off as impossible back then was a beautiful reality she wouldn't change for anything. Who would want Uchiha Sasuke when they could have Hatake Kakashi? Haruno Sakura sure as hell not.

* * *

**A.N./** The newest of my drabbles, written on the flight to France. The movie was boring as hell, but it got me a plot bunny, so here is the forty-something short story to my over-filled notebook. I'll post the rest too if you like these two now.

Julie


	2. Heavy

**Heavy**

"NARUTO!"

The blond whirled around to face the livid pink-haired kunoichi in the doorway. He knew he was fucked up and blanched as white as the clothes he was wearing.

Sakura advanced on her best friend, killing intent palpable as she cracked her fists and stood directly in front of him.

"Care to elaborate what you're doing with my uchikake?" Her tone was eerily clam and Naruto shuddered. She was much _less_ dangerous when she was shouting and cursing. A silently seething Sakura meant instant death or loss of male anatomy. He couldn't quite decide which was worse.

"W...Well you see, Sakura-chan... I... I was just... Heheheh, hah... You see..." Naruto kept stuttering, slowly inching backwards, putting his hands up in a placating manner. It only irritated her further.

"All that I see Naruto," she hissed, leaning on her toes to bring herself to face-level with him. "Is your ass wearing my uchikake. And I want to know _why_. You better had a _damn good_ reason, or _else_..."

She didn't need to finish the sentence for the threat to be crystal clear to the blond kyuubi vessel.

"I just wanted to see if it's as heavy as Ino-chan and Hinata-chan said it was!" he blurted clenching his eyes shut and praying that she'll kill him quickly and painlessly.

When nothing came he peeked one eye open and saw Sakura at the door. Then she shouted.

"KAKASHI! Move your lazy ass in here and get _your_ best man out of _my_ uchikake or there won't be a wedding, but a funeral or two instead!"

Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief a moment before it dawned that he'd just compromised _Kakashi's_ wedding and that the Copy Ninja was a bigger sadist than his bride and _wouldn't_ let Naruto get out of it unscatched.

"Sakura-chan! Come back, _pleaseee_! Saukraaa-chaaan!"

He wailed louder as the Copy Ninja entered with a murderous look in his one dark eye, the crimson sharingan glinting as he approached his terrified ex-student.

* * *

**A.N./** This was written just before the trip as I was waiting for my tardy-ass brother to get into the car and Mom was on the phone with Dad of all people arguing about us not spending time with his parents, as if either of us _like_ them. It got me thinking that some people just aren't meant to marry, especially if the man leaves when the youngest child is three and the eldest five. But either way I hope you enjoyed it.

Julie


End file.
